


Empty Warehouse

by Rayvynheart



Series: Kodachrome Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvynheart/pseuds/Rayvynheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the abandoned warehouses in the world just make Castiel think of one thing...Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Warehouse

To Castiel’s eyes, there’s a strange beauty to the abandoned warehouses where he so often finds the Winchesters. The grids of windows-some broken, some mismatched glass-have a strange symmetry that soothes him. Heaven was so full of order. Earth is anything but. Throw in a pair of Winchesters and the chaos knows no bounds.

He likes the buildings with pigeons roosting the best. Sometimes after the bones have all been salted and burned, and Dean and Sam have driven off in the Impala, Cas will hang back. He’ll let the gentle coo of the birds wash over him. It gives him a peace he finds himself desperate for these days.

The sound reminds him a bit of angel radio, back before it became the corrupted and malicious thing it is now. Just the sounds of his brothers and sisters singing praise and telling stories. He misses those times. Now he’s not even sure if the broadcast actually changed, or if it was only that he did.

Occasionally his mind will travel back to that terrible moment when he opened the gate to purgatory. That was a warehouse where he found no peace, only devastation and desperate longing. It breaks his heart to remember that place.

Sometimes Cas finds himself mesmerized by puddle of spilled oil. He feels like if he could just make sense of the crooked outline he might somehow see how his life became what it is today. How his heart shifted allegiance from the all the angels of heaven to two brothers of earth. If the oil is fresh, he’ll catch glimpse of an iridescent sheen that reminds him of his own feathers. He wishes he could give one of them to Dean. He thinks Dean would like it, even if the hunter would act like it was no big deal. Cas imagines visiting Dean in the bunker and seeing his feather tucked next to Dean’s most precious belongings. The thought makes Cas’ heart hurt, but it also makes him extremely happy.

  


These human emotions are so contagious.

  


Castiel suspects that heart-hurt feeling might be significant, but he worries it is also tremendously distracting.

Still, he can’t help himself when he stumbles across an abandoned warehouse. He goes inside and looks around, wishing there was some evidence of the paranormal, wishing he’d have a reason to call the Winchesters, to summon Dean to his side. Not for the first time does he wish there was a reversal of roles, where he could pray to Dean, and Dean would come flying towards him, not on wings but on wheels, as fast as that shining Impala could go.

Perhaps this warehouse will be the one he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a photograph by Christine Giancole from Kodachrome Notes, published by Chronicle


End file.
